The cattle industry has undergone tremendous automation in the last few decades. Cattle management systems have been developed that are capable of tracking cattle at various stages within a production cycle. These systems have been developed in response to economic factors in the industry demanding more efficient and cost-effective cattle management. In these systems, data is gathered and processed to allow cattle industry personnel to improve their ultimate return on investment.
One prior example of a cattle management system is the one described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,647. This reference discloses an automation system for individual animal electronic identification, measurement and value based measurement of cattle in a feedlot operation. The invention utilizes a computer system integrated with automatic individual animal identification, multiple measurement and re-measurement systems, and a cattle handling and sorting system. Animals are individually identified and measured by weight, and external dimensions and characteristics of internal body tissue are taken. This information is coupled with animal physiological characteristics and historical data allowing the calculation of an optimum slaughter weight, economic endpoint, and marketing date for shipment to a packing plant. This reference also discloses a method of calculating each animal's share of total feed intake for the animal's feed group. The computer system stores individual animal measurement, performance and location data which is used by feedlot management to select animals for shipment from the feedlot for slaughter at the optimum time. Following an animal shipment to a slaughter facility, the identification in the computer system is used to correlate live animal physical characteristics and performance data to the measured and evaluated carcass characteristics data obtained through the slaughter process. From this information, a database can be developed to more accurately identify and measure value-based characteristics and subsequent animals produced and fed for more effective value based on selection and management of the animals.
Another example of a cattle management system is disclosed in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,549. This reference describes a cattle management system and method for managing numerous routine and non-routine management activities. The system and method incorporate a data processing system wherein comprehensive data is gathered and maintained on each individual animal as well as on selected groups of animals. Preferably, a central database is used which allows enhanced functionality with respect to not only data entry and data transfer, but also with respect to providing system generated management recommendations. Some significant functionality of this invention includes the ability to track the location of each individual animal by utilizing unique identification data for each animal, recording all monitored events that take place at each location during the animal's production cycle, and reporting the events and locations as required to government entities, financial institutions, and other entities within the cattle industry.
Another related prior patent of the applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,515 that also discloses a cattle management system and method for managing numerous routine and non-routine management activities. This reference also more particularly describes managing feeding operations at a feedlot wherein ration changes can be automatically triggered by parameters and rules established for each feedlot, and reporting the events and locations as required to government entities, financial institutions, and other entities within the cattle industry.
As set forth in the two prior patents of applicant noted above, a feedlot operation is just one operation that is included in the overall production and lifecycle of livestock such as cattle. In a broader sense, the livestock industry can be conceptually broken down into two major components, namely, producers and feedlots. Cattle producers include ranch operations that obtain cow herds. The herds produce calves that are raised and typically fed on pasture grazing land. The calves are allowed to reach a certain maturity and the next phase in the cultivation of the cattle is to transfer them to a feedlot where they are fed on grain and other products until they reach an optimal size for slaughter.
Prior to transfer to a feedlot, cattle may also be transported to a grower operation, where cattle undergo intensive management for achieving a period of intensive growth. The feedlot can be considered a final processing phase prior to slaughter, where not only do animals achieve optimum size, but are also closely monitored for diseases and other physical ailments that prevent them from being slaughtered.
As time has progressed, federal and state regulatory requirements continue to impose greater record keeping requirements from both cattle producers and feedlots. For example, for feed that is to be marketed as “hormone free” or “organic”, all organizations connected with the care and feeding of the animals must maintain appropriate records to ensure that the beef is in fact of a quality or condition as marketed to consumers. Regulatory requirements have also increased due to certain concerns for disease, and one more recent example includes the “mad cow” disease which has manifested itself in outbreaks, particularly in the U.K.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a comprehensive data management system where data can be gathered and processed concerning not only economic factors important to determining return on investment, but also for complying with proposed regulations concerning tracking of animal health and all feed and medications provided to the animals during their production cycle.
One of the more critical areas of livestock management is feed management. More particularly, many new general safety and regulatory requirements dictate that animal feed rations are recorded in detail to include any medications or drugs that an animal may receive. From a production standpoint, feed rations have become increasingly complex, and some of the ingredients used in common feed ration recipes constitute a considerable expense in the overall cost of livestock production. Thus, monitoring and minimizing ingredient waste in delivering feed rations to the animals is another important aspect of feed management.
Therefore, there is generally a need in the industry for comprehensive and strict commodity control of each ingredient or commodity that may be used in a particular feed ration.